


Adventures are dangerous

by secret170193



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of potential death, Peril, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret170193/pseuds/secret170193
Summary: For boys who are always in trouble sometimes staying out of harms way is near impossible. And sometimes their Uncle Donald is there to get in harms way to protect them.





	Adventures are dangerous

“If you boys would just listen to me for one s- Ahhh!”

Donald Duck dove out of the way of the crystalline serpent as it barrelled through the room. Dewey gave a sheepish laugh, wielding a spear that was at least twice the height of his body. 

“Oops, sorry Uncle Donald, I didn’t think it’d go that way.”

Donald grumbled into the dirt for a moment, silently cursing his luck. He lifted his head, shouting across the chamber to the triplets who were attempting to battle the stoney guardian of the treasure.

“Where’s Scrooge!?”

Huey jumped over the beast's tail, pointing towards the door.

“He went in there to disable the traps.”

Louie threw a rock at the serpent’s head to distract it from chasing his brothers.

“Yeah but that was before we woke this guy up!”

Donald got up, rushing to help his nephews.

“I can’t leave you boys alone for five minutes!”

He paused when the snake reared up, a crackling noise coming from it’s opening jaws. Donald grabbed a nearby shield from a skeleton, like he needed any more worries about how dangerous this was, and raised it just in time for a ball of white lightning to hit it. The blast threw him a good few metres back, the shield shattering as it clattered to the floor. Rust and time beat all weapons it seemed.

The boys rushed to each other, trying to recuperate and find a better weapon. Hissing, the snake chased them, lifting it's head to strike again. Donald couldn’t remember moving so fast in his life. One moment he was on the far side of the room, the next he was stood directly between the massive guardian and his nephews, arms outspread.

In a blinding flash of light the three boys were thrown onto their backs and Donald, struck directly in the chest, crumpled to the floor. Dewey recovered first, sitting up and gasping in horror.

“Uncle Donald!”

Huey and Louie dragged their brother to his feet as quickly as they could, noticing their uncle a moment later. They didn’t have long before the snake was chasing them again. Out of ideas and genuinely scared now they glanced to one another before shouting.

“UNCLE SCROOGE!”

The crystal serpent paused at their loud yell, rearing up. It's apparent surprise didn’t last long though and it lunged forward at the boys. Not moments later a bright flash of silver shot through the air and a loud thud echoed through the chamber as the snake’s head hit the ground. Not seconds later Scrooge landed ontop of it, brandishing a shining blade.

“You boys call for help?”

He grinned, looking thrilled to drop in a last minute rescue until he saw the boys faces.

“Now now lads, no need to look so distressed, I took care of it.”

Huey took a shaky breath, all three of them looking shaken and close to tears.

“U-Uncle Donald...”

Scrooge felt his blood turn to ice as he realised he hasn’t heard a word from his usually loud and sarcastic nephew.

“What happened.. where is he?”

Pulling themselves out of their shock, the boys hurried over to where Donald had fallen, skidding to a nervous stop a few feet from him. Scrooge leapt from the disembodied head of the guardian, rushing to Donald’s side. He knelt down and hesitantly reached out a hand to brush through the charred tips of the feathers on Donald's neck.

“Come on, lad... get up...”

Scrooge heard the boys trembling behind him, holding back tiny sobs. Despite his attempt to look in control of the situation, Scrooge could feel tears trickling down his own beak.

“Y-you've had worse than this... come on...”

After a few moments Scrooge couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t keep pretending in the hope that the boys wouldn’t realise the severity of the situation. He wrapped his arms around Donald and half scooped him up, burying his face in his nephew's shoulder as he wept.

“I... I’m so sorry, Donald... this... is all my fault...”

He held Donald like that for what felt like ages before feeling a tiny movement against his face and a cold touch on the back of his head.

“...ngh... don’t be stupid...”

Scrooge pulled away from the mournful embrace enough to see Donald's eyes open a bit, a weak smile on his beak. Scrooge pulled his nephew back into a tight hug, this time crying tears of joy.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

The boys gave exclamations of joy before diving in to tightly hug their uncle too, crying just as much as Scrooge. Donald lifted his arms enough to grip onto them all before biting back a small hiss of pain. Scrooge instantly took on the protective role he had rarely called upon.

“Now lads, give your uncle some space.”

The boys let go of Donald somewhat hesitantly, eyes still red from crying. Scrooge slowly lifted Donald to his feet, giving a worried hum when he noticed he could barely stay standing. Donald tried his best not to worry them all, smiling tiredly.

“Let’s go home...”

Scrooge scoffed, lifting Donald onto his back, intent on piggybacking him back to the plane.

“Home? Oh no my boy, you’re going to the hospital!”

Donald's jolt of surprise could be felt through Scrooge's back.

“Hospital!? But.. but.. I have no insurance..!”

Scrooge chuckled.

“You didn’t think I'd be taking you and the boys on these adventures if I hadn’t added you to my insurance, did you? Now come on boys, let’s clear a path for your uncle Donald.”

He felt Donald relax a bit as the boys ran ahead to give Scrooge a route he could walk along with Donald’s weight on his back. Dewey pointed in the direction of the plane.

“Let's get the treasure back to Duckburg!”

Donald turned his head to look back into the dark chamber.

“Wait, wasn’t the treasure back that way?”

Scrooge smiled fondly, heading steadily down the path the boys had made.

“He’s talking about you, lad. You’re the treasure.”

Scrooge could almost feel Donald's realisation and resulting smile.

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the formatting messes up, I'm attempting to upload this from my phone ^^  
> Also as a British person I have no idea how American health insurance (or cartoon health insurance) works, so whoopsie if I messed that up too.


End file.
